


Flames

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, random scene, wild magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run during 7th year, Hermione catches Harry playing with fire. Curious, Hermione asks how he is able to use the magic she has seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a potential scene for my WIP, "Blood Loyal", so it may reappear in another form later on down the road.

Hermione rounded the corner to find Harry sitting on his cot, hands open towards the ceiling before him. Firelight graced his cheeks, the flames dancing in his palms; some of them licked his fingertips before pirouetting back to the larger fire and taking up the dance of warmth again.

“Harry!” Hermione gasped, prompting him to close his hands and snuff out the light. He cast them into predominant darkness, the only light a feeble candle dwindling down to the last of the stump.

He turned his head to look at her then cut his eyes away, unable to meet her astonished gaze, even in the too little light they now shared. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, Harry,” she said softly. “How… how did you do that?”

“Magic,” he replied. Giving her a small smile, knowing how it would irritate her. She came closer and sat beside him. She gave him a light, good humored shove. “Draco,” he said after a while. “Draco and his werewolf taught me.”

“Oh Harry-“

“To- Professor Black,” he corrected himself. “Told me to find little ways to practice it. To regularly let a little of the magic out at a time. But do more and more with every turn.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Hermione replied. “Could you… Would you show me how you did that with the fire? Did you summon it from the candle, or was it conjured or-“

“It’s, well, it’s hard to explain,” Harry said, finally turning his face to her. To meet her stare, which he found to be weary, yes, but also eager. Hungry for new knowledge. “Not everyone can do it. And it feels really strange.”

“Strange?”

He nodded. “It feels like… It feels like I’m being pulled in one direction by my arms, but I’m standing or sitting completely still. That feeling of performing a really powerful spell with your wand, the buzzing afterwards. But it’s constantly flowing out through my hands.”

Hermione listened as he explained more how to perform the wandless spell, and how it felt to do so. She watched as he opened his hands, palms towards the sky, and uttered a few words cautiously. At once the fire returned, burning hot and fierce before dying down to the little graceful flames she had initially witnessed. It was beautiful, this art. Useful, but also a simple display of power and control. The softness with which the flames licked his skin, playfully licked at his fingers, was mesmerizing.

The pair sat in silence for quite some time before Hermione broke the silence. “Harry,” she said. “Wandless magic takes deep concentration and a solid foundation. Like with all higher level magic, it needs intent as well as a thought or memory. Is this the same principle at work?”

“Yes.”

“When the flames started, they were tall and mighty, then… this softness. The gentle glow… May I ask, purely for knowledge-“

“Of course,” he said to her remark of reason. “For knowledge.” He gave her a small, knowing nod to show his understanding that she was simply curious rather than seeking answers. “Draco.” His voice was soft. “I’m thinking about Draco.”


End file.
